VeggieTales: The End of Silliness 2 (transcript)
(The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Pa Grape as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see a sleeping Bob is sitting next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There are three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: Three pink and one green. Bob appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Church Tomato: You May K-K-Kiss the Bride (Archibald and Miss Achmetha Kissing Wedding) Miss Achmetha: Puppies are Cuddly, Puppies are Cute (We fade back to Bob, still dreaming...) Bob: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Mr.Nezzer: There Is Silly Songs-Songs-Songs Archibald:(Opera Singing) Mr.Nezzer: They are Silly Song-Song-Song-Song-Song-Song-Song (...and back to Bob, who is fidgeting more vigrously.) Bob: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Pa Grape begins to take notice of Bob's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Bob: Nnnnnnn! Egg! Nnnnn! Pa Grape: Hey. Bob: Jibee! Pa Grape: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Bob: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Pa Grape: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 3: The End of Silliness? 2" comes up as Pa Grape rushes over to see if Bob's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song 2004 begins) (We fade back to Pa Grape and Bob. Bob has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Pa Grape: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Bob: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Pa Grape: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Bob shakes his head.) Pa Grape: Waffle cone? (Bob shakes his head again.) Pa Grape: Cup full of sprinkles? Bob: No. I don't need anything. Pa Grape: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Bob looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Bob: Does that thing work? Pa Grape: Mm-hmm. Bob: G-7. Pa Grape: Huh? Bob: G-7. Press G-7! (Pa Grape hops over to the jukebox.) Bob: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Pa Grape presses G-7 and on comes "Lost Puppies". Once the song is done, Pa Grape laughs but stops when he sees Bob's stern looking face. Bob's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Bob: What do you think that's...funny? Pa Grape: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Bob: Yeah, but it wasn't my fault! (Bob flops his head onto the table.) Bob: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man enter an ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Jimmy walking over to the jukebox again.) Jimmy: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Pa Grape: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Anything You Can Do", "Mayor's Dream" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Bob sniffs a little.) Bob: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Pa Grape: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) I Want to Dance (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Father's coming! (The next songs that play are "Hope's Song", "Look Olaf" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Pa Grape: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Pa Grape stops laughing and notices that Bob is still not cheering up.) Bob: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Pa Grape: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Bob: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Pa Grape: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Mr.Nezzer: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Mr.Nezzer. Bob looks shocked then grumpy. Mr.Nezzer hops over to the jukebox.) Mr.Nezzer: Perhaps will clear things up. (Mr.Nezzer looks sternly at Bob. They both make funny faces. Mr.Nezzer looks stern again and selects a song.) Bob: Now! (The song Mr.Nezzer selected is "Opera Songs With Archibald". After the song, Pa Grape looks at Mr.Nezzer.) Pa Grape: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Mr.Nezzer: Yes! You Are Bad, Bunny! (Bob gently bangs his hands on the table.) Pa Grape: That's despicable me. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Bob nods in agreement.) Mr.Nezzer: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Pa Grape looks scornfully at him.) Mr.Nezzer: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Mr.Nezzer opens his briefcase. Bob looks on as the rain outside stops. Mr.Nezzer pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Mr.Nezzer: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Mr.Nezzer should forgive and forget Lost Puppies incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programing, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Bob: Moose lake? Mr.Nezzer: Yes. Moose lake. Bob: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Mr.Nezzer: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Mr.Nezzer hops onto the counter.) Mr.Nezzer: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness 2! Now! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Mr.Nezzer: But try not to be three silly. Please? (Bob gives Mr.Nezzer a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Silly songs With Larry: The Punch Vegetables of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places a disc in the player and "The Punch Vegetables of the Alps" plays.) Category:Matt418